Is It A Dream or Reality
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Inuyasha is helping Kouga recover after finding him near death in the river. throughout their short time together in a cave the two realize each other's feelings. but is this all some dream or reality? ch 2 some as 1 but edited.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did then I would have several friends asking to borrow Kouga all the time. So luckily for my sanity I do not own this series.

* * *

This is my first story. Plus my first somewhat lemon. I wrote it for a friend for his birthday. So thank him for its completion. And please forgive me for any misspellings. I'm not that great it. Please enjoy the story and review it.

* * *

_Is It A Dream Or Reality?_

It was a sunny morning that woke Inuyasha up from sleep. The sun was inside the cave making it bright and warm. Not like the it wasn't warm enough in there after last nights activities. The young inu slightly moved so could sit up when a tug on his flannel boxers stopped him. (yes Inuyasha wears flannel boxers that Kagome brought him from her time.) The dog demon smiled at the wolf that laid beside him. "Mangy mutt don't move. I'm to comfortable like this." Kouga mumbled to his inu. The wolf then continued to snuggle closer to the inu. Inuyasha laughed at the older demon acting like a child. "Sorry love but you know that Kaede wants to check your wounds today." this only earned a grunt response from the wolf demon. You know the type of grunt that says "I don't wanna go", that was the grunt Kouga gave. Inuyasha had to laugh at the wolf again but this time he also ran his fingers through the wolf's hair. "Love we have to get going so we can wash up before Kaede sees us. I don't thing you want her of all people to know what we were doing last night." Kouga smiled at the thought of bathing with his puppy. So he decided that leaving would not be such a bad idea. "Fine you win ya mangy mutt. But you better make it worth my wild for leaving here." A hint of teasing was in Kouga's voice as he said that. So the two got dressed and headed towards the hidden hot spring not far from the cave. Kouga was the first to enter the spring. Inuyasha stood on the side and thought back to a few days before. The day he saw Kouga unconscious on the shore of the river.

* * *

Two days earlier:

Inuyasha was sent to the river to retrieve water for Kaede. He was used to helping her with manual work because that was part of the deal for living with her. He was on her way back when he saw a dark spot on the river bank. This interested him so the inu went to check it out. A few feet away he realized that it was Kouga laying there. Inuyasha dropped the water bucket and ran to his unconscious friend. Scooping the wolf into his arms the inu ran back to Kaede's house. "Inuyasha, why are thee in a hurry?" Kaede asked as the half demon ran into the house. She then noticed what he was carring. "What happened to him Inuyasha?" the inu didn't say anything he just carried Kouga to the area where he slept. He slow turned around, his head was down and his hair covered his eyes. (good thing because he was on the verge of crying.) "Please help him Kaede." his voice was shaky and begging. This was the first time she had ever seen the inu like this. She could help but want to help the young wolf even more. "Of course I shall help him." the old woman said as she was gathering medical herbs and bandages.

It took less then half an hour to apply the goopy healing lotion and bandages on the wounds the wolf had. Every now and then the wolf would whimper in pain at the feeling of the wounds being touched. When this happened Inuyasha would just hold Kouga's hand and whisper "Its okay. Relax ya dumb wolf." This had an odd way that seem to work in comforting the wolf. When Kaede was finished she left to bring fire wood and blankets to a cave outside of town. The demons were to stay there while the wolf recovered only because the villagers still feared having demons near them. This was fine with the half demon because he now had the chance to tell Kouga how he felt for the wolf.

* * *

Present Day:

"Hey ya mangy mutt," Kouga yelled from the water, "are you just going to stand there and gawk at my body? Or are you going to come here and hold?" This brought the inu out of his thoughts and to what was in front of him. He gave an evil smirk to the wolf as he quickly removed his cloths to join the wolf in the water. As he approached the spring he bent done and splashed some water on the already wet wolf. The wolf grinned and said "You are sooo gonna pay for that mutt." Kouga quickly grapped the inu's arm and pulled him into the water. The two fell completely into the water and when they reemerged Kouga was dominating a passionate kiss. He could hear the young half demon maon into the kiss. This caused the wolf to get even more excited. The kiss was sadly broken when both boys needed air. Kouga took this opportunity to start nibbling and sucking the inu's neck. This caused the inu to moan even louder. Now that both had full erection rubbing each other the wolf couldn't help but moan into the inu's neck. This started Kouga to remember the events of last nights.

* * *

Last Night:

It was the second night the two demons slept in the cave. Inuyasha decided to sleep in his usual sitting potion with Kouga's head on his leg. The two looked so peaceful like this that neither want to move. Before sleep took over the young inu, he leaned down to kiss the wolf's forehead and whispered "G'night Kouga." This caused the wolf to smirk and move to sit on the inu. "W-wh-what are you doing Kouga?" Inuyasha asked innocently. The wolf's smirk widen. The hint of lust started to fill his eyes. "Do you trust me ya mangy mutt?" Kouga seductively asked in Inuyasha's ear. He then continued to nibble on the ear with the occasional lick of the tongue. "Kouga" the inu panted losing his breath with actions the wolf was taking. Both could feel a bulge growing in the other's pants. "Looks like you do mutt." Kouga said in the ear. "Tonight's going to be fun my little puppy." Kouga then clashed his lips together with the inu's he was sitting on. He started to bit the inu's lower lip to gain access into the inu's mouth. Inuyasha slightly opened his mouth and granted permission for the wolf's tongue to enter. Not missing this chance the wolf quickly inserted his tongue and felt everywhere in side the inu's mouth. The half demon let another moan escape. Kouga broke the kiss to remove the puppy's top. Inuyasha whimpered at the loss of the wolf's mouth. "Your so kawaii my little puppy." Kouga said before going after the newly revealed skin of his new mate. Feeling the pleasure of the wolf's touch on his muscular chest the inu let even more moans escape his lips. Each was louder then the last. At one time Kouga could have sworn he heard his name escape the half demon's lips. He started to grind his hips into the inu. Lost in pleasure, Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's waist and begged for more. Kouga wanting to toy with his love pulled away to look and the inu eye to eye. "What was that you want?" he asked seductively. The half demon whimpered from the loss of the extra warmth that come off the wolf's body. His eyes gave a look of confusion before Kouga clashed his lips together again. The passion getting more intense by the second both demons had a loss of self control that neither realized what was happening.

They didn't notice moving from the wall to the floor with Kouga laying on top of the inu.

Or the loss of clothing, except Inuyasha's boxers. When Kouga realized what had happened and saw the flannel material he thought the mutt looked even sexier in them. So he decided to let the puppy wear them a little while longer.

Slightly coming off the high, Kouga moved to sit on the inu's hips and look him in the eyes. The look of confusion returned to Inuyasha's face as he stared at Kouga. "Why did you stop?" the inu asked innocently. The wolf looked at the puppy before answering. "Are you sure you want this love. Cause from here on out I wont stop. And it will hurt slightly. Will you be okay with that?" the concern Kouga had for Inuyasha was clear in his voice. The inu only smiled at the wolf. The thought of feeling pain scared him but he know that Kouga would be gentle. "I'll be fine." was what Kouga heard before getting pulled down into another passionate kiss. Kouga broke it shortly after to find something in his clothing. Once his hand found the small bottle that Kagome had sent he return to the kiss Inuyasha had started.

* * *

Present Day

"Kouga...?" was heard in the distance. The wolf at first didn't think he heard anything. For one thing it wasn't the mutts voice and no one else was around. "Kouga...?" it was heard again but this time closer and more worried. Kouga opened his eyes only to be staring at Ginta and Hakkaku!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kouga yelled at his freinds. "Where'smy mangy mutt? I was just with him." He moved to get up from the make shift bed he was in to look hiskawaii puppy.

"Relax Kouga." Ginta said being the first one brave enough to speak to his leader. "You've been out cold for four days. Something hit you hard in the head during the battle with Naraku. You were completely unconscious. Kagome got you here before she disappeared." Kouga was getting very impatient because no one was telling him what had happened to the mutt he loved so much.

"I don't care about her. Tell me what happened to Inuyasha! NOW!" Kouga was going completely crazy.

"Umm..." was the only response he got from his two loyal followers. "Hakkaku will tell you. Right buddy?" Ginta said not wanting to be in the area when Kouga found out the horrible news. "Umm, sure." Hakkaku replied. Ginta took this chance to run saying he had to use a tree. "Will get on with it and tell me what happened to Inuyasha!" Kouga was going to kill if he didn't found out soon.

"Hedied!" Hakkaku said quickly.

"What!" kouga didn't believe what he heard. His precious inu died. "How did it happen!"

"After he killed Naraku, there was a huge explosion. Inuyasha didn't have the energy to escape the danger zone. His body was blow to bits..." the explanation was stopped because Kouga was crying. "Umm Kouga, are you okay?" Hakkaku asked while putting a comforting hand a Kouga shoulder.

After a few moments Ginta was about to reenter the cave when a very loud 'GET OUT' was heard. He figure that Kouga just heard that the young inu died and wished to be alone. A few seconds later Hakkaku existed the cave. His eyes were downcast and he had a look of worry on his face. Ginta know that if anyone entered the cave then Kouga wouldn't hesitate to kill them. The two friends silently sat down outside the entrance so no one would disturb their leader.

Inside Kouga cried over the loss of the one he truly loved. He wanted to be with the inu so much that it hurt. He decided to do the only thing that would end this pain forever. He clawed himself up until he died from loss of blood. It wasn't until the next morning when Ginta and Hakkaku went back into the cave that the two discovered Kouga dead on the floor. The young wolves released that it was an act of love that cause Kouga to kill himself so he could be reunited with his love..

Kouga 'woke' later to be staring at two beautify golden eyes. As his focus returned he was white hair and a two dog ears plus a smile brighter than the sun. Then the very cute inu spoke. "Welcome home my love." Kouga smiled back at his love and relpied "Yeah I am home." The two demons walked to a cave that Inuyasha had claimed as theirs to have a good fuck for all eternity.

THE END!

* * *

I hope you all liked my first story. Please review and give me inspiration to write more. thanx a bunch Lirin Sama


	2. edited

Lirin: wow i finally got around to making some edits on this.

Kouga: is the ending changed? do i 'live' with my pup in a Kagome free world?

Lirin: nah ya still die. i only made shorter paragraphs and fixed some grammer problems. i wont deny that some problems still exist here, but it is better then before.

Disclaimer in original posting.

* * *

_Is It A Dream Or Reality?_

It was a sunny morning that woke Inuyasha up from sleep. The sun was shining inside the cave, making it bright and warm. Not like it wasn't warm enough in there after last night's activities. The young inu slightly moved so could sit up when a tug on his flannel boxers stopped him. (Yes Inuyasha wears flannel boxers that Kagome brought him from her time.)

The dog demon smiled at the wolf that lay beside him. "Mangy mutt don't move. I'm too comfortable like this." Kouga mumbled to his inu. The wolf then continued to snuggle closer to the inu. Inuyasha laughed at the older demon acting like a child.

"Sorry love but you know that Kaede wants to check your wounds today." this only earned a grunt response from the wolf demon. You know the type of grunt that says 'I don't want to go', that was the grunt Kouga gave.

Inuyasha had to laugh at the wolf again but this time he also ran his fingers through the wolf's hair. "Love we have to get going so we can wash up before Kaede sees us. I don't thing you want her of all people to know what we were doing last night."

Kouga smiled at the thought of bathing with his puppy. So he decided that leaving wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Fine you win ya mangy mutt. But you better make it worth my wild for leaving here." A hint of teasing was in Kouga's voice as he said that.

So the two got dressed and headed towards the hidden hot spring not far from the cave. Kouga was the first to enter the spring. Inuyasha stood on the side and thought back to a few days before, when he found Kouga unconscious on the shore of the river.

**Two days earlier:**

Inuyasha was sent to the river to retrieve water for Kaede. He was used to helping her with manual work because that was part of the deal for living with her. He was on her way back when he saw a dark spot on the river bank. This interested him so the inu went to check it out. A few feet away he realized that it was Kouga laying there. Inuyasha dropped the water bucket and ran to his unconscious friend. Scooping the wolf into his arms the inu ran back to Kaede's house.

"Inuyasha, why are thee in a hurry?" Kaede asked as the half demon ran into the house. She then noticed what he was carrying. "What happened to him Inuyasha?" the inu didn't say anything he just carried Kouga to the area where he slept.

He slow turned around, his head was down and his hair covered his eyes. (Good thing because he was on the verge of crying.) "Please help him Kaede." his voice was shaky and begging. This was the first time she had ever seen the inu like this. She could help but want to help the young wolf even more.

"Of course I shall help him." the old woman said as she was gathering medical herbs and bandages.

It took less then half an hour to apply the goopy healing lotion and bandages on the wounds the wolf had. Every now and then the wolf would whimper in pain at the feeling of the wounds being touched. When this happened Inuyasha would just hold Kouga's hand and whisper "Its okay. Relax ya dumb wolf." This, in an odd way, seemed to work in comforting the wolf.

When Kaede was finished she left to bring fire wood and blankets to a cave outside of town. The demons were to stay there while the wolf recovered only because the villagers still feared having demons near them. This was fine with the half demon because he now had the chance to tell Kouga how he felt for the wolf.

**Present Day:**

"Hey ya mangy mutt," Kouga yelled from the water, "Are you just going to stand there and gawk at my body? Or are you going to come here and hold?" This brought the inu out of his thoughts and to what was in front of him. He gave an evil smirk to the wolf as he quickly removed his cloths to join the wolf in the water.

As he approached the spring he bent done and splashed some water on the already wet wolf. The wolf grinned and said "You are sooo gonna pay for that mutt." Kouga quickly grabbed the inu's arm and pulled him into the water.

The two fell completely into the water and when they reemerged Kouga was dominating a passionate kiss. He could hear the young half demon moan into the kiss. This caused the wolf to get even more excited. The kiss was sadly broken when both boys needed air. Kouga took this opportunity to start nibbling and sucking the inu's neck. This caused the inu to moan even louder. Now that both had full erection rubbing each other the wolf couldn't help but moan into the inu's neck. This started Kouga to remember the events of last nights.

**Last Night:**

It was the second night the two demons slept in the cave. Inuyasha decided to sleep in his usual sitting potion with Kouga's head on his leg. The two looked so peaceful like this that neither wanted to move.

Before sleep took over the young inu, he leaned down to kiss the wolf's forehead and whispered "G'night Kouga."

This caused the wolf to smirk and move to sit on the inu. "W-wh-what are you doing Kouga?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

The wolf's smirk widen. The hint of lust started to fill his eyes. "Do you trust me ya mangy mutt?" Kouga seductively asked in Inuyasha's ear. He then continued to nibble on the ear with the occasional lick of the tongue.

"Kouga" the inu panted losing his breath with actions the wolf was taking. Both could feel a bulge growing in the other's pants.

"Looks like you do mutt." Kouga said in the ear. "Tonight's going to be fun my little puppy."

Kouga then clashed his lips together with the inu's he was sitting on. He started to bit the inu's lower lip to gain access into the inu's mouth. Inuyasha slightly opened his mouth and granted permission for the wolf's tongue to enter. Not missing this chance the wolf quickly inserted his tongue and felt everywhere in side the inu's mouth. The half demon let another moan escape. Kouga broke the kiss to remove the puppy's top. Inuyasha whimpered at the loss of the wolf's mouth.

"You're so kawaii my little puppy." Kouga said before going after the newly revealed skin of his new mate. Feeling the pleasure of the wolf's touch on his muscular chest the inu let even more moans escape his lips. Each was louder then the last. At one time Kouga could have sworn he heard his name escape the half demon's lips. He started to grind his hips into the inu.

Lost in pleasure, Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's waist and begged for more. Kouga wanting to toy with his love pulled away to look and the inu eye to eye.

"What was that you want?" he asked seductively.

The half demon whimpered from the loss of the extra warmth that came off the wolf's body. His eyes gave a look of confusion before Kouga clashed his lips together again. The passion getting more intense by the second both demons had a loss of self control that neither realized what was happening.

They didn't notice moving from the wall to the floor with Kouga lying on top of the inu.

Or losing their clothes, except for Inuyasha's boxers. When Kouga realized what had happened and saw the flannel material he thought the mutt looked even sexier in them. So he decided to let the puppy wear them a little while longer.

Slightly coming off the high, Kouga moved to sit on the inu's hips and look him in the eyes. The look of confusion returned to Inuyasha's face as he stared at Kouga. "

Why did you stop?" the inu asked innocently.

The wolf looked at the puppy before answering. "Are you sure you want this love. Cause from here on out I won't stop. And it will hurt slightly. Will you be okay with that?" the concern Kouga had for Inuyasha was clear in his voice.

The inu only smiled at the wolf. The thought of feeling pain scared him but he knew that Kouga would be gentle. "I'll be fine." was what Kouga heard before getting pulled down into another passionate kiss.

Kouga broke it shortly after to find something in his clothing. Once his hand found the small bottle that Kagome had sent he return to the kiss Inuyasha had started.

**Present Day**

"Kouga...?" was heard in the distance. The wolf at first didn't think he heard anything. For one thing it wasn't the mutt's voice and no one else was around. "Kouga...?" it was heard again but this time closer and more worried. Kouga opened his eyes only to be staring at Ginta and Hakkaku!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kouga yelled at his friends. "Where's my mangy mutt? I was just with him." He moved to get up from the make shift bed he was in to look his kawaii puppy.

"Relax Kouga." Ginta said being the first one brave enough to speak to his leader. "You've been out cold for four days. Something hit you hard in the head during the battle with Naraku. You were completely unconscious. Kagome got you here before she disappeared."

Kouga was getting very impatient because no one was telling him what had happened to the mutt he loved so much. "I don't care about her. Tell me what happened to Inuyasha! NOW!" Kouga was going completely crazy.

"Umm..." was the only response he got from his two loyal followers."

Hakkaku will tell you. Right buddy?" Ginta said not wanting to be in the area when Kouga found out the horrible news.

"Umm, sure." Hakkaku replied.

Ginta took this chance to run saying he had to use a tree.

"Will get on with it and tell me what happened to Inuyasha!" Kouga was going to kill if he didn't found out soon.

"Hedied!" Hakkaku said quickly.

"What!" Kouga didn't believe what he heard. His precious inu died. "How did it happen?"

"After he killed Naraku, there was a huge explosion. Inuyasha didn't have the energy to escape the danger zone. His body was blow to bits..." the explanation was stopped because Kouga was crying. "Umm Kouga, are you okay?" Hakkaku asked while putting a comforting hand a Kouga shoulder.

After a few moments Ginta was about to reenter the cave when a very loud 'GET OUT' was heard. He figured that Kouga just heard that the young inu died and wished to be alone.

A few seconds later Hakkaku left the cave. His eyes were downcast and he had a look of worry on his face. Ginta know that if anyone entered the cave then Kouga wouldn't hesitate to kill them. The two friends silently sat down outside the entrance so no one would disturb their leader.

Inside Kouga cried over the loss of the one he truly loved. He wanted to be with the inu so much that it hurt. He decided to do the only thing that would end this pain forever. He clawed himself up until he died from loss of blood.

It wasn't until the next morning when Ginta and Hakkaku went back into the cave that the two discovered Kouga dead on the floor. The young wolves released that it was an act of love that cause Kouga to kill himself so he could be reunited with his love.

**(The Other World)**

Kouga 'woke' later to be staring at two beautify golden eyes. As his focus returned he was white hair and a two dog ears plus a smile brighter than the sun. Then the very cute inu spoke.

"Welcome home my love." Kouga smiled back at his love and replied

"Yeah I am home."

The two demons walked to a cave that Inuyasha had claimed as theirs to have a good fuck for all eternity.

THE END!

* * *

Lirin: well i hope its better then before. please review. 


End file.
